Intervention
by Wisdoms Daughter6
Summary: "...Liked, not like. Past tense." "We must get him to Gwen immediately, something must be wrong with his brain." When Reyna and Jason break up Bobby, Dakota, and Gwen take it upon themselves to find out what happened. Bobby suggests an 'intervention' for Jason. Will a table with a paper towel roll for a pillow and a specialist get Jason and Reyna back to jelly beans and kisses?


"Well fine then. If you are going to be like that, then we are over!" The sentence kept running through Jason's head. He couldn't get rid of the way her voice sounded as she said it. The way her eyes bore into him, and made him want to die instead of her being mad. She had stormed away before he could reply; slamming the door to her villa. He had spent the next few hours wandering with no where to go before finally getting the courage to walk past her villa to get to his own. That had been three days ago. After 4 and half lovely months of dating, the world had never seen so dreary and dull as it had these past few days. Without her in his life, he felt lost. Some how she had even avoided being near him at all. They were still co-praetors, yet they had not been in the same room together for more than a few moments at a time. Neither spoke about it, they went about their days as if nothing had happened. Except one thing, Jason was no longer happy. A knock on his door and a girl's voice snapped him out of his mourning.

"Jason?" He jumped up and ran to open the door not even bothering to compose his anticipation.

"Reyna!?" Instead of finding Reyna, a startled Gwen stood outside. "Oh hey Gwen."

"Well don't sound so excited to see me," she said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just...I was hoping that…"

"You were hoping it was Reyna. Oh sweetie I know, let's talk," she walked inside without an invitation and he followed her. "Sit Jason, tell me what happened. You and Reyna have been avoiding each other for days and neither one of you will tell me why. Normally I can at least get something out of her, but she refuses to talk. Now it's your turn, spill."

He knew he would never win an argument with Gwen so he spilled. Jason told her about what happened. How for a while him and Reyna had been having problems and it turned into a full blown yelling match. One with her in the end making the final say and storming off.

"We, we broke up," he confessed biting the inside of his cheek to stop the tears he could feel forming.

"You two what? Broke up. What was going on? Reyna wouldn't just break up with you for no reason. She loves you," Gwen said rambling off on possible things that could of happened.

"No, she did love me. Not anymore."

"Jason Grace. I need a full explanation here. What exactly happened between you two, you were so happy and in love last week." The truth was Jason wasn't exactly sure what happened to take their relationship from happy to no longer acknowledging the other. She had just seemed to get angry at him and he didn't understand why. Sure, they had seemed to fight a little more the days leading up to three days ago, but breaking up was clearly irrational. At that moment Jason realized something…. It was all Reyna's fault. He didn't do anything to break them up. She had started yelling at him first, and he yelled back at her in defence. She was the one who broke them up, and she was the one who acted like she didn't even care. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano was to blame, and if she wanted to not be with him and act like it is no big deal, then gods know Jason was going to follow suit. Who needed her anyway? Not him that was certain.

"Actually Gwen, it's fine. It just wasn't working out and so we broke up no big deal," he said hoping it came off nonchalantly.

"Okay…" Gwen eyed him before saying her goodbyes and leaving the villa, not believing a word he said.

Jason ran alongside his friends Bobby and Dakota. He needed to get out and he asked then to come along so he could vent. They were guys, they would understand his side of the story right? Wrong.

"So you are saying you did absolutely nothing to make the girl you like mad," Bobby said shooting a look at Dakota, "Do you believe this guy." Dakota shook his head, wiping the sweat off his kool-aid stained face. Why Dakota was so addicted to that stuff was beyond Jason. It was probably better then him being addicted to alcohol though.

"I know I did nothing wrong, and the girl I _liked,_ not like. Past tense please," Jason stopped running and turned around noticing his friends standing with weird looks on their faces,"What?!"

"We need to get him to Gwen immediately, something's wrong with his brain," Bobby told Dakota grabbing Jason by the arm and dragging him to find Gwen.

"Bobby nothing is wrong with me. Now let go, where are we going." They dragged him through camp to the mess hall. Avoiding the flying food and the weird looks from everyone else on their way to the table Gwen was at, along with Reyna. As they approached, Reyna played with the food in front of her not once glancing up. Bobby and Dakota shoved Jason onto a seat and blocked his path of escape.

"GWEN! We have a problem here," Bobby yelled glancing at Reyna and waving. She ignored him and continued to pretend to be fascinated by her food.

"Yes Bobby, what's going on?" Gwen asked giving the boys a confused look.

"It's Jason," Dakota said. At the mention of Jason's name Reyna gathered up her things apologized to Gwen for having work to get too, and left the mess hall without once looking in the direction of said boy. Gwen looked in the direction Reyna left too and then at Jason shaking her head.

"Alright we shall be having a long talk about all that has happened. My apartment. 15 minutes be there Jason. Lets go Kota, Bobby," she got up and walked out.

"Yea, INTERVENTION!" exclaimed Bobby grabbing Dakota and following Gwen. Jason decided he might as well eat before heading to Gwen's. He had no idea what those three had in store for him, and he might as well have a full stomach.

Twenty minutes later Jason stood in front of Gwen's apartment door. Before he could even knock the door opened and Bobby appeared before him. He was wearing a white coat, some glasses frames with the lenses popped out, and his hair was slicked back. He pulled Jason inside and slammed the door.

"You are late for your appointment Mr. Grace. You should not keep the specialist waiting." They walked through the apartment to the back room where Dakota was standing in the same dorky attire holding a clipboard.

"The specialist is ready to see you now," Dakota said turning and walking through the door.

"What are you two doing, and why are you dressed like that?" Jason questioned.

"No speaking until spoken to Mr. Grace, now lie down here." Bobby pointed to a table with a blanket covering it and a half used roll of paper towels on top. A few feet away Gwen who had pinned her honey blonde hair up with a clip, was sitting, her hands folded in her lap. She caught Jason's eye sending a teasing smile before nodding toward the two other boys. She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes after they were gone. Jason guessed she just decided to go along with Bobby and Dakota's weirdness so she would get him to talk. He laid down like instructed watching his friends waiting for one of them to start talking.

"Do you know why you are here today Jason?" Gwen asked her tone incredible poised and official like.

"No," he guessed it had something to do with him and Reyna, but he didn't want to get on that topic just yet.

"Intervention!" Bobby yelled. Dakota nodded along. Gwen rolled her eyes, again.

"You are here because I, we, are concerned about you, and want to know what is going on. Bobby and Kota here have been calling it 'intervention' when I think they really mean therapy but who knows with these two. Anyway, the details we have will be read followed by you answering your side of it, got it?" Jason nodded, fidgeting on his makeshift pillow. "Good, then let us begin. Bobby, the facts."

"Yes, specialist," he said, earning a strange look from Gwen, stood up taking the clipboard from Dakota, "Ever since three days ago you Jason Grace and your love attraction R.A.R.A."

"Rara?" Jason asked.

"Abbreviation for Reyna's name. I mean Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano is just too long to say all the time. Now shush I am talking here patient," he cleared his throat, flipping through his notes, "As I was saying. For the past 3 days you and her have not been talking, not making eye contact, barely being in the same room together, and will no longer even acknowledge the others existence. Furthermore...Dude what are you doing?" In the middle of Bobby's telling of the facts, Dakota had gotten out of his seat and grabbed a plastic cup.

"Getting Kool-aid," he replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We are in the middle of something important right now Kota. The understanding of two of our best friends break up and you need to get kool-aid?" Gwen said walking over to Dakota.

"Yea I am thirsty and this could go on for a while and Hey! Gwen!" She smacked the cup out of his hand and told him to sit back down. Begrudgedly he obeyed slumping in his seat muttering about how terribly thirsty he was. Gwen motioned for Bobby to continue and on he went. He stated all his facts about the newly split couple. How only last week they could be found behind some building kissing, or walking hand in hand laughing and smiling. The things that normally happened, like Jason flying Reyna in the air and threatening to drop her as she yelled profanities at him in three different languages, or making fun of Octavian. That himself, Dakota, and Gwen had noticed that something had been off when the couples usual playful bickering began to turn into full blown arguments.

"And that concludes the evidence, thank you," Bobby bowed and sat back in his seat handing the clipboard to Gwen.

"Jason it's your turn. Explain to us what happened, why did you two break up, and why won't either of you talk about it?" Jason sat up on the table, his hands gripping the edge. He sighed running one of his hands through his hair.

"Alright let's see. So first off I need to say I did nothing, it was all her fault we broke up," he started.

"Jason are you sure it was Reyna's fault you broke up? I mean you had to have played some part in it," Gwen asked.

"You told me to tell you my side of it and I am. Yes, I mean I wasn't the one who got mad first and started bickering. I didn't start yelling at her for things that weren't her fault, and I wasn't the one who blew my top and broke us up: that was all her. She wouldn't even try to understand. I did nothing. It wasn't my fault that other girls had been coming to me for help recently and-" His rambling was stopped by Gwen who had put her hand up and Dakota who facepalmed.

"Oh gosh, I really need kool-aid now," Dakota shaking his head, walked out of the room to get his drink.

"Really Jason. You are so oblivious! What did Reyna say during the fight when you two broke up?" Gwen said.

"Well... she said how all of the girls were flirting with me, and I was always like no they're not they're just asking for help, and she was like nuh-uh, and I was like uh-huh, and then she would scream in frustration, throw her hands up in the air and storm off" he said matter of factly.

"Jason…. what did Reyna really say because that was awfully vague," Gwen said. Bobby had zoned out and started drawing pictures on the notes paper.

"No, that is all that happened, oh she called me childish!"

"Well both of you are acting childish! This is ridiculous. Reyna is jealous, and you don't see that. Now you need to go up to her and talk this has been going on too long."

"I don't want to talk. She broke up with me, and I have gotten over her anyway. Who needs her anyway, or her silky black hair that she would let me play with. Or her gorgeous brown eyes… the cute way she will bite her lip when she's thinking. How gorgeous she looks all the time, and that she can make Octavian shut up. Her laugh that can brighten anyones mood, and gods her smile," Jason shook his head the glaze lifting from his eyes, "But it doesn't matter, we are done." This time it was Bobby who spoke up to question Jason.

"So what you are saying is, you still love her." Jason turned slightly pink in the face as Bobby pointed this out, and Gwen looked at Bobby surprised at his sudden knowledge.

"Bobby you actually said something correct!" Gwen said giving Bobby a pat on the head, and he swatted her hand away, "So Jason?" Jason staring at the ground, his fingers picking at the fabric of the blanket on the table.

"Okay. M-maybe I still like her," he stammered.

"Then tell her, go to her and apologize," Gwen put a hand on his shoulder forcing him to look up, "Everything will be okay. Therapy over. You can go now." He left thanking Gwen for helping. Jason walked through New Rome wonder in what he was going to say to Reyna. Passing by a candy shop he stopped and walked in. Reyna was addicted to jelly beans and he thought getting her some would help her mood. Afterwards he made his way through New Rome and out to the area where their villas were. Half way there he sees her on her way to her villa as well.

"Reyna!" he called quickening his pace to catch up to her. She turned, her eyes darkening as she saw who it was, and then continuing on her path pretending she never noticed him.

"Reyna, please stop." Jason grabbed her wrist before she could make her way inside and pulled her to the side of the villa.

"Let go of me Grace," trying to pull her hand out of his grasp. He pinned her hands to her side, pleading with his eyes for her to stop struggling and let him speak.

"Fine," she muttered pulling her arms away and crossing them over her chest, "What do you want?"

"I want to explain myself. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

She glared at him with her dark brown eyes aflame with anger, "You think you could come and get me to forgive you. Thought it would be easy for me to stop being mad?" He flinched but didn't break their eye contact.

"No. I wanted to say I am sorry, and I was inconsiderate of how you were feeling when girls would always be around me. You said they were flirting and I didn't see it. Well you are right I didn't notice because none of those other girls mean anything to me." Her eye contact wavered as she saw the truth in his eyes. She bit her lip, but said nothing letting her arms fall , dangling at her side. "I miss you Rey. I miss us, and these past three days have been terrible because you wouldn't even look at me." Jason brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and put his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Really Jason? Do you mean it all, because I couldn't go back to the way things were if I knew you would just hurt me again," she focused on his blue eyes not seeming to notice his hand that had slowly come up to her cheek, or that he had taken a step closer to her. Their noses were practically touching before either one said anything else.

"I do Rey. I love you. Will you forgive me?" Reyna answered him by leaning up and putting her mouth to his in a sweet kiss. He held her close and kissed her back relishing the feeling of her soft lips to his, and his hands slowly pulling her braid apart to play with her hair. When they pulled away both were breathless.

"Yes Jason, I forgive you. I love you too," she said pulling him in for another kiss. As they pulled away this time Jason rested his forehead on hers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of jelly beans he had bought earlier.

"I got these for you." He handed them to her and her smile widened as she took them.

"My fave. Thanks Jase." Reyna gave him a kiss on his cheek and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"To eat my jelly beans, night Jason." Reyna teasingly threw him a black licorice jelly bean, the hated flavor, and walked inside. Jason headed to his own villa, smiling to himself. Things were back to normal and he knew that tomorrow would probably be a good day because as long as he has Reyna, everything was better.


End file.
